More Than Friends
by The Fanfiction Nymph
Summary: Puar has always had secret feelings for Yamcha but when things start to look permanent between him and Bulma she is forced to act before losing him forever.


_**Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed.**_

**More than Friends**  
_By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

xxxxxxxx

Puar looked out of the window and watched Bulma and Yamcha drive away.

She sighed and floated over to the dresser. On it was a picture of Yamcha, with his hair long, smiling. The cat-creature picked it up and studied it.

She remembered when they lived in the desert, living as bandits. He had been terrified of women and could not be around them. Thinking back to that Puar smiled. It had been fun to help him, be with him. Just the two of them.

It was good for him though she knew that he was no longer scared of girls. It was what he wanted. What he had always told her that he wanted. To have a family. To not be tong-tied whenever a pretty girl walked by.It was what he wanted, and Puar would never deny him what he wanted. She wanted to be happy, to have he feels he needs to be happy._If only he needed me_

Yes, if only Yamcha needed her. The way she did him. She had known for sometime that she loved him. She knew too well that she loved him, yet he did not love her.

_If only I were a woman, like Bulma. Maybe he could love me then._

_If I could be a woman…_

Sitting on the desk an idea came to her. She _could _become a woman! Full of excitement she stood up on the dresser and concentrated. POM! Puar was now a breath taking, young woman. With flowing gray-blue hair, like her fur had been. Large black eyes, solemn. But when she smiled it lit up her whole face.

_If I were a woman, this is how I would be. Would, could he love me like this? _

She admired herself in the mirror, after she got off the dresser. She twirled around, as she was wearing a pretty gown of white.

_Wow. I look beautiful. Oh, if only Yamcha wasn't dating Bulma. I do like her, but…_

Puar left her room to go sit out side and think. She sat down on a lawn chair and wondered why she had never thought of this before.

Oh, she had thought of being a woman, but she always thought of Bulma making some science break through, or using the Dragon Balls. But this wouldn't last for too long – there was a time limit to her transformations.

"Pining over that fool Yamcha?" Vegeta asked darkly. Puar jumped – she had not seen him.

"H-How did you know? Is it that obvious?" Puar squeaked.

"I could tell it was you. The only one who doesn't seem to know is Yamcha."

"Really? Oh…"

"Silly cat thing..." Vegeta muttered, suddenly his lips curled in a smile as an idea came over him. "You know it's sad – why have you never done anything to let him know?"

"I-I don't know…"

"You will never know unless you formulate a strong plan of attack." Vegeta hid his smile as he sat down next to Puar. "…We could help each other I think. You want Yamcha to notice you and that will never happen as long as Bulma is around him…and I want Bulma…"

Puar frowned. She did not trust Vegeta entirely, but the idea behind it was promising. She had wanted Yamcha to notice her for the longest time now – perhaps this was her opportunity?

"Well?" Vegeta growled, awaiting a commitment from the cat.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked quietly.

"Come on – we shall talk about in privacy." She followed him back into the house to hear out his plan.

The plan was simple have Bulma discover Yamcha asleep with Puar in her woman form. It would be too easy to set him up. Puar knew all too well that Yamcha had not exactly always been faithful to Bulma…and Bulma had said that if she caught him one more time – they would be over forever.

Puar felt bad about setting it up though. What if Yamcha truly belonged with Bulma and she was just botching up his life? Would he even be able to forgive her when Yamcha found out it had been her fault Bulma left him?

She kept her new form a secret, but transformed more and more. For longer and longer times. Puar hoped that eventually she would be able to stay in her woman form long enough to almost forget what she really was.

Vegeta was growing impatient though. He did not want to wait any longer and Puar agreed. They had to carry out the plan now – before anything went wrong.

_Like them getting married or…_

She did not want to think of the other possibilities.

They waited for a day when they could hear Bulma screaming. He must have screwed up again, Puar knew. Bulma's furry could be felt though walls.

Quickly Vegeta helped Puar plant the evidence of Yamcha's unfaithfulness. Beer bottles and bad movies littered the floor of his room. They were quite – as he was sleeping soundly.

Once Vegeta nodded to her and left, Puar knew what to do. She planted her underwear strategically near the bed. Then careful so as not to wake him – she crawled into bed, allowing her shapely leg to peak out from under the covers.

By now they all knew the routine. Bulma and Yamcha would fight – then later that night after everyone had gone to sleep Bulma would go and all but demand an apology from him.

They were right in anticipating her arrival. Puar had hardly gotten comfortable in the bed before the door opened.

Bulma did not turn the light on; she stumbled in – falling over a beer bottle. She swore, causing Yamcha to stir. The lights came on and Bulma came face to face with the last straw.

Yamcha stuttered apologies, swearing that he had no idea how the young woman had got into his bed. But Bulma was not buying it. She slapped him and stormed off into the night.

Yamcha slumped back down on the bed next to Puar. He honestly had no idea who she was but he did not want to say it and make an ass out of himself. Puar cuddled up to him.

"I'm sorry Yamcha. Is something wrong?" He blinked – that voice! Yamcha studied the petite woman next to him. Staring in to her large black eyes. There was something so familiar about her…

"It's alright…" Who was she? She was beautiful, much softer features than Bulma. This girl had a small, quite mouth. He imagined or perhaps remembered that they were also sweet. He brushed his lips to hers in a quite embrace.

_I wonder who he thinks I am…_

She thought sadly as she enjoyed his kiss. Puar would continue to pretend but somehow she did not want to.

Yamcha held her tightly and curled back up in bed with her. Puar snuggled close to him, glad for a moment of love.

xxxxx

Yamcha stared at the girl next to him. He remembered having gone to bed with her after Bulma came in but…

"Puar?" He whispered. The small catlike creature slept peacefully next to him. She shifted over to be closer to him. He wondered if he had know it was her, but couldn't not tell.

Yamcha decided to take a shower and give her time to change back into the woman form – in case he wasn't suppose to know. If only he could remember…

xxxx

Puar awoke to the sounds of the shower coming from the bathroom on the other side of the room. She smiled at being so close to him but squeaked when she realized that she had reverted to her normal form.

Quickly she changed back. POM. She slipped into the shower with him, smiling. He was even more handsome without his clothes now that she had the chance to look…

Puar kissed him as he smiled at her company.

"Good morning." She said in a quite voice.

"Morning." Yamcha said still slightly confused. He had realized it was Puar, but somehow he did not quite want to stop her from kissing him again.

xxxx

Even though Yamcha mourned Bulma, the pair began to date, dancing all around town together. Puar was the happiest she had ever been. Yamcha was treating her just like she had always wanted. There was something though, it was not quite satisfying to have him love her – not knowing who she was.

She had told him her name was Teresa. It was a good name she felt, she liked the way it rolled off of his tongue.

Yamcha and she had just ended another beautiful date, her heart was pounding. After all the weeks they had been dating Puar had not spent the night with Yamcha. As much as she wanted to she just couldn't – not with him calling her that fake name.

He lay her down on the bed covering her in silk kisses. She giggled happily but as his hands began to undress her, something felt wrong.

"Yamcha…" He continued undoing her clothes. "Yamcha I- I have to tell you something." He stopped watching her, a concerned look in his eyes. "I'm not…I'm not Teresa." Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes in the silence between them. "Yamcha I love you – I have always loved you…" They fell now, small wet tears streaming down her flushed face.

"Puar…"he whispered. Her eyes lit up, lips parted – she was amazed. "Puar – I know. And – and I love you too." Yamcha said as he whipped away her tears.

Heart soaring higher than ever before, she kissed him breathlessly. Yamcha smiled at her, letting his hands fall though her long hair. The kisses broke into something stronger as they began to consummate their love…

xxxx End xxxx


End file.
